Lessons
by swenglish
Summary: You don't drink while working on a case. That is Deans words as he helps a drunken Sam into bed. This is my take what happends the morning after, before, during and after the hungover scene in Playthings.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters._

_This is a scene from the episode Playthings that have been stretched both before and after it's event and this is my take on what happend. The dialouge when Sam is suffering from hungover is autentic ( as far as I can tell lol) but there might be some misstakes since english isn't my first language. Thank you to Carrie for editing for me. Please let me know what you think of the story. Thanks, swenglish._

**Lessons**

"Are you planning on going out looking for antiques today, sir?" The older man asked as he poured another refill from the old fashioned coffee pot. Dean who was reading the morning paper looked up with an confused expression then a smile lit up his face.

"Yes we are. As a matter of fact can you suggest any good antique shops?"

The older man nodded. "Yes there are some good shops down the street where you might find some bargains. I've been told that your brother has been collecting porcelain dolls?"

Dean had a hard time hiding a laugh and he coughed once before continuing, "That's right. My brother is one real doll collector."

"That is nice," the older man smiled then he looked at the untouched cup on the other side of the table. "I take it that your brother is sleeping in today?"

"Uh huh." Dean straightened up. "He was all exhausted after our journey last night." Inside his mind he wanted to change the word exhausted to drunk but refrained from doing so.

"I see. Maybe he would like the breakfast sent to his room then?" The older man looked at Dean who felt a hint of evil twist up inside of him. He had an even harder time to hide his delight knowing that "breakfast" would be one of the few things Sam would like to encounter this morning.

"That sounds good. I'm sure he will be thrilled." A grin escaped.

"Good. Very well then I will make a breakfast tray and then come up with it."

Dean was about to approve when he addded with a smirk, "Oh and my brother likes his eggs extra runny."

The older man frowned but nodded and then left the room.

Dean grinned. This would teach Sam a lesson not to get drunk when they were working on a case and especially making promises that he knew he couldn't keep. Last nights event was fresh in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had asked him - begged him to do. To kill his own brother off if he was becoming evil! Dean's only hope was that Sam had been too drunk to remember what he'd been asking for and if he was lucky it had just been one of those drunk rants that meant nothing.

Part of him however wasn't too sure that it had been the case.

All that talk about changing destiny and killing his brother really bothered him and he knew that Sam was much too stubborn to let it go. Being drunk he could really be a pain in the ass but there was something more. His brother wasn't much to hold his liquor and mixing all kinds of drinks wasn't one of his smartest moves and he guessed that Sam would really get a pay back for that later on. To be honest he'd been very surprised and remotely disturbed when he'd found his baby brother drunk off his ass. His only answer to why Sam had turned to the bottle while he'd been out for a short walk around the property had to be that the last weeks events was bothering his brother more than he realized. Sam had always had a hard time dealing with losing people, even people he didn't know, and even if Dean called his little brother a girlie pansy he knew that in reality Sam was just being sensitive. Sometimes much too sensitive for this line of work and what frighetened him was his suspecion that Sam wasn't fit to handle it and that it was killing him from the inside and out.

Taking one last sip of the coffee he put the empty cup down on the table as well as folded the newspaper up. It was time to go back to the room to find out if Sam was up to more hunting this morning. Last nights conversation with the old man had proved to be very sucessful and he was dying to share the new found information about the nanny and Rose. Walking back to the room he found Taylor sitting on the staircase. She was playing with a doll and if he didn't know better he would think that he'd entered a time wharp. The ten year old girl did look as if she was living in the beginning of last century.

"Hey there," He said cheerfully as he stepped aside, careful not to step on the doll clothes that were scattered around her. The brown haired girl looked up, her brown eyes looking at him. "Hi," she said slowly.

Dean who had always been found of kids, hunched over briefly. "What are you playing?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer then looked briefly before closing her mouth again. "Mom says that I can't talk to the guests," she explained as she picked up the doll and hurried down the staircase.

"Oh but I.." Dean started but she was gone already. Frowning at the young girl's sudden departure he felt a bit uncomfortable. There was something different about this girl and even though he could swear that she was part of what was happening at the house he coldn't figure out what part she was playing either.

"Oh well," he muttered. At least Sam wasn't there to spite him since he was sure that his little brother would crack a joke about how he was starting to loose his touch with the female species. Speaking of Sam, he had to go and see how he was doing, besides he couldn't wait to see his brother's disgusted face when the old man returned with the breakfast tray. Another grin lit up his face but it went away fast when he opened the door to their room.

Sam was nowhere in the room and the bed was left in a mess, looking as it had been departed in an hurry. Descarded clothes everywhere. A sudden groan broke his attention. Catching a glimpse inside the bathroom he found his kid brother hunched beside the toilet, arm resting on the rim. He looked like death warmed over. He coughed pitfully as if he was too weak to do anything else but groan and gag.

Payback is a bitch!

Dean had to look twice at Sam who looked as he was in the awful grip of a terrible nausea and remembering all the times he'd been spited by his little brother when he'd come back from a drinking binge the smile crept up on his face.

"How you're feelin' Sammy?"

All he got back as answer was a mumble "Yeah, yeah."

A laugh escaped his lips. "I'll guess mixing whiskey and Jeagger wasn't such a game winning idea. Was it? " Hanging on the jacket on the bed he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sam hadn't quite made it to the bathroom and that they would need the cleaning lady up there later on. The room didn't exactly smell like roses either.

There was no answer and suddenly a thought struck him. What if Sam had been very wasted and had actually forgotten about the promise he'd made last night? It was worth a try anyway. "I'll bet you don't remeber a thing from last night, do ya?"

Sam, in the grip of another bouth of nausea, croaked out between the gags. "Uh I can still taste the tequila." Then another groan as if he was ready to throw up again.

Dean closed his eyes briefly. Man could it be this good? Could it actually be truth? That Sam had been too wasted to remember a thing from last night. Nodding satisfied his big brother tactics suddenly kicked in. It was fun spiting his little brother even though it was clear that he felt like crap. But damn it was self made and what else could a brother do then making life a living hell for his little brother? Especially in a situation like this?

"You know it's a really good hangover remedy. It's a greasy pork sandwhich served up in a dirty ash tray." Dean waited for the effect to take place with a smirk on his face and he watched how his brother moved closer with his mouth to the toilet bowl.

"Oh I hate you..." It was more a croak than anything else.

"Oh I know you do." Dean smiled. This was fun! When Sam leaned once more over the bowl gagging he decied that the torture was over for this time and it was time to talk business. Knowing Sammy he would bounce back soon and then they would be ready to head out working again.

Walking over to the bathroom he said, "Hey, turns out when grandma Rose's was tight; she had a cruel nanny who wore a voo doo necklace." At that moment Sam turned his head, the stench of a mixture of puke and booze hitting him in his face like a wall. "Woaah." The smell was so strong that he felt woozy. How much did the kid drink?

Sam, barely able to hold his head up, croaked hoarse from abusing his vocal cords from the constant heaving, "So you think she taught Rose how to do it?"

"Yes I do." Sam was too pitiful to look at that Dean had to turn his head. That and the puke filled bathroom.

"Allright." His little brother finally made a move. Leaning against the toilet rim for support he stood up on shaky legs. "Ahhh...I think it's time we talked to Rose then." Sam had a hard time standing but the stench from his brothers mouth was much too gross to help him out. Dean groaned with disgust and turned his head.

"You better brush your teeth first." With those words Dean walked out of the war zone. As he could hear Sam closing the door behind him he moved over to the bed, clearing off the dirty sheets like he'd done so many times before.

Being the older brother and a dad that was constantly on the hunt this wasn't exactly an unheard of task and even if he'd taken care of Sammy in all kinds of situations and illnesses; vomit was never high on his list. Disgusted, he rolled the sheet into a ball and threw them outside. Then he sat down and checked out the computer for more information about the hotel. There wasn't much other than the hotel had been in the family for ages.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming," Dean said as he moved to open the door. There was the old man standing with a breakfast tray and the smell of fried bacon and eggs wafted up at him.

"Your breakfast sir."

"Thanks," Dean took the tray from the older mans hands, looking at the disgusting mess of runny yolk on the plate. A devilish smile lit up his face as he called out towards the bathroom, "Hey Sammy your breakfast is here." Pause. "It's bacon and eggs. You know runny eggs just the way you like them."

"Oh God." There was a loud groan as well as harsh sounds of dry heaving. Sam wasn't out of the woods yet and for a moment Dean felt a bit bad for letting his little brother go through this private hell. But he needed to learn Sam an important lesson; Never get drunk when you're on a case. At least not when you can't handle liquor.

"Your brother is not feeling well?" the older man asked concerned.

"Yeah...Uh...I think he dr...I mean ate something that didn't agree with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." The older man didn't change his expression but Dean could swear that the man knew that the problem with Sam wasn't that he'd been eating bad stuff, but that it was more a case of drinking too much.

"Yeah, well he'll live." Dean shrugged only seconds later not being as sure as Sam was still heaving painfully in the bathroom and there was no sign of stopping. Regretting his devilish plan he handed the tray back to the old man. "I'm sorry but I don't think my brother is up to eating much this morning." It was fun to spite his brother, but not to all costs.

"I see," the old man said with a nod. "You want me to bring something back for his stomach?"

'Yeah a hungover remedy,' Dean thought but instead shook his head. "Nah he's fine. Just need to get that stuff out of his system, you know."

"Very well then, call me if you need anything," the older man said as he backed out of the door, "I'm sending up our cleaning lady that comes in the afternoon to pick up the sheets."

"Okay," Dean said feeling stupid, "I'm sorry if we've caused you trouble."

"No problem." The old man smiled. "I hope your "brother" is feeling better soon."

Dean could tell that the older man hadn't really bought the "brother" story and if he wasn't so concerned over the nasty sounds coming from the bathroom he'd picked up the issue once more. "No...No that's fine. I'm sorry...eh I gotta go." He gestured with his thumb towards the bathroom before closing the door quickly.

"You okay there bro'?" he called out, not expecting any answer but still wanting to make sure that his brother was still alive.

"Mmmm..." The tone was still weak but it was there. "I'll live."

Dean laughed. "I'm sure you'll do." Satisfield that his brother seemed to be on recovery he called back, "So now when you learned that drinking on the job is bad, you won't do that again will ya?"

Groan and then more dry heaves."No."

"No to what?" Dean teased.

"To..uh.." A belch escaped, "To drinking."

"That's good."

"Uh huh."

He could hear the tap turned on "Don't forget the Crest will ya?"

A groan. "Uh.. I'm not a kid." His little brother sounded offended.

A smirk. "Yo Sammy?"

"What?" There was that certain edge of irritation in his brothers voice which told him that Sam was on his way to recuperate from the effects of the hungover.

" Don't forget to flush the toilet either."

"**Dean!"**

Dean laughed. Man, his brother was so fun teasing and by the looks of it Sam seemed to have learned his lesson too. Dean sincerely doubted that the younger hunter would have another private party with booze for a long time and now the only thing that really bothered him was if Sam had flashbacks from last night.

There were no way in hell that he would kill off his baby brother, no matter what he'd said before. The promise had been a way to get Sam to shut up so he could get some time alone to think. Now if he was lucky the subject would never be brought up again. But somehow he doubted that it would be the case. With that in mind Dean sat down heavily on the bed , waiting for Sam to get out from the bathroom so they could continue with their work before yet another guest would end up in a bodybag.


End file.
